


Fooling Around

by alysurr



Series: For the First Time [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But Only to Third Base, Do people still use bases? IDK, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Mermista's Terrible Driving, Sea Hawk's Godly Patience, Shameless Smut, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr
Summary: Mermista planned a picnic date for herself and Sea Hawk. If things go according to plan, they'll both end the night feeling very satisfied.That is, if she doesn't crash the skiff on the way there.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: For the First Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032615
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	Fooling Around

It was very apparent that Mermista had never been formally taught to drive a skiff as soon as she accidentally drove it over some bushes. It’s early evening, and the day moons are dipping below the horizon while the night moons begin their ascent. 

Sea Hawk was absolutely sure he was going to die tonight, if he didn’t say anything. 

So much of Salineas’ transport was by sea that skiffs were a bit of a rarity, and people had been staring as they passed by. Mermista quietly hoped it was a speculation at the foreign vehicle and not the fact that she was a _terrible_ driver. She reversed the skiff off of the bushes, far too quickly and narrowly missed a tree. 

“Misty,” Sea Hawk said as calmly as possible as he gripped the side of the skiff with one hand and the edge of his seat with the other. “I—I can drive, if you want.” 

“It’s not like driving a ship,” Mermista protested as she made the skiff jerk forward abruptly. “It’s just that—” _jerk_ “—someone else—” _jerk_ “—always—” _jerk_ “—drives!”

“I know,” Sea Hawk said through gritted teeth as he braced himself. “But snowskiffs are pretty common in Snows, I can’t imagine regular skiffs are significantly different.” 

Mermista stopped the skiff abruptly, and if Sea Hawk wasn’t literally holding onto his seat he would have been thrown forward. 

“Okay, then, be my guest,” Mermista said, just a little bit of bite behind it. 

Turns out regular skiffs were exactly like snowskiffs, and Mermista gave him directions as he drove. She was only a little bitter that he was better at this than she was, and maybe another day she’d ask him to show her what the hell he was doing differently. She was perched sideways on her seat, watching Sea Hawk as he focused on driving. He caught her sneaking glances out of the corner of his eye.

“Checking me out, Misty?” He smirked, and she found herself blushing as she shifted her position so her back was to him. 

“You wish,” she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back in the seat. Stretching out her legs, she plopped them down on the seat in front of her. She was wearing shorts, and the last of the day moons’ light reflected off of her calves and bare thighs in a golden glow, and it was a _very_ lovely view for Sea Hawk. But he had to focus on driving, so they could make it to their destination in one piece. 

“Did your parents ever read you bedtime stories?” Mermista asked suddenly between giving him directions, usually at the last second. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Did they ever read you the one about the kids who used the stars to find their parents after they were captured and taken to an island?”

“Yeah, it was one of Lark’s favorites.” Mermista smiled at the mention of his sister, who she hadn’t met but he promised she would one day. 

“My mom always told me that all fairytales had roots in First One’s history, that stars probably existed back then and they just… died out or disappeared since.” 

“Yeah, I think I heard that, too.” 

“What do you think happened to them?”

Sea Hawk made a noncommittal grunt. “To be honest, I haven’t really thought that much about it. I used to think about how helpful it would be to have an actual map in the sky to navigate the sea, though, when I was younger.” 

“Yeah… I think they’re still out there. Turn left here and, like, stop before you drive it into the spring, it’s a couple hundred meters ahead.” 

“Still out where?” Sea Hawk followed her directions, pulling up to a gorgeous spring with a waterfall that he was sure he’d never seen before. 

“I dunno, in the sky somewhere. Maybe on another continent, or something. I just thought… since you’ve been so many places, maybe you’d seen them or something, but I guess not.” 

Sea Hawk chuckled as he pulled the skiff to a stop and exited it, jumping over the side. “If I ever do, you’ll be the first to know, okay, dearest?”

“Stop calling me that,” Mermista groaned as she handed him the picnic basket she had packed for them. Once he placed it on the ground, he offered a hand to help her down, too. Instead of setting her on her feet, though, he held her close so she had to lock her legs around his hips. 

“Why?” He asked, teasing her as he flicked his gaze from her eyes to her lips. 

“‘Cause I said so, and I’m your Princess so you have to listen to me,” Mermista said matter-of-factly, but she was staring at his lips, too, now. She’d been feeding him that line since the day they’d met, but this time it meant a little bit more to him.

“ _My_ Princess, huh?” Sea Hawk teased, pressing his lips to hers before moving them down to her jaw, then her neck. She wriggled in his arms, flustered and warm. 

“I—I didn’t mean it like— _mm_ —like that! Put me— _mmmmph_ —put me down!” 

“As _my_ Princess wishes.” He set her down, and Mermista wanted to kiss that stupid smirk right off of his face. Wait, no, wipe it off, that’s— _ugh_ , whatever.

“Whatever. That cliff over there has a good view if you wanna eat there,” she said, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Sea Hawk grabbed the picnic basket and they made their way over. Sea Hawk placed the picnic on the flat surface of the cliff before removing his boots and boosting himself up. He offered a hand to help her up behind him, and she accepted it. She could do it herself, of course, and if it wasn’t convenient to climb, she could boost herself up with her hydrokinesis. But the brief moment he held her in his arms again, well, it felt nice. 

“Thanks,” she grinned, undoing the straps of her sandals and dropping them next to Sea Hawk’s shoes before moving to sit next to him as he unpacked the picnic basket. It wasn’t anything extravagant, some sandwiches and fruit and iced tea, but it was really good all the same. If she shifted her position so she had her thigh pressed up against his, well, there wasn’t anyone around to prove it. 

They still hadn’t really talked about what was going on between them. Sea Hawk was getting more and more comfortable kissing her first, his hands traveling a little more freely when they made out from time to time, but he never explored too far. Mermista was a little more aggressive, because she _needed_ to know what squeezing his butt felt like, and if she let her hands linger on his abs or biceps, well, that was her business. He wasn’t pressuring her to talk about it, which was good because she constantly worried that he was just humoring her and had no idea how to bring that up.

He might have been a dumbass sometimes, and a goofball all of the times, but there was no denying Sea Hawk was an attractive man. His thick mahogany waves framed a pretty face with kind, always smiling eyes and really nice full-lips that his dumb mustache seemed to enhance. He was tall and lanky with muscles built from years of working on the water, and his voice was just… so pleasant to listen to, even when he was singing his ridiculous shanties. Mermista had watched his big hands and clever fingers do so many things with skill and ease and… patience. 

“What’s on your mind?” Sea Hawk asked as he finished his sandwich, and Mermista realized she was still holding hers in her lap, half eaten but forgotten in her distraction. 

“Nothing,” she lied, taking another bite and setting it back on it’s wrapper, suddenly too antsy to sit there anymore. “Wanna go swimming?” She was already standing, pulling her shirt over her head to reveal a pretty black bikini top. She dropped her shorts to reveal a matching bottom, high cut and really doing things for her ass, and Sea Hawk thought that she looked absolutely ethereal in the moonlight. 

She didn’t even wait for an answer before she jumped from the cliff into the water, something even Sea Hawk wouldn’t dare to attempt. The water would always keep Mermista safe, but there was no way he could guarantee he wouldn’t manage to crack his skull open on the SPring floor. 

He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off of his shoulders before unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall to the ground with them. He came prepared, already wearing swim trunks, because there was a 90% chance going somewhere with Mermista would involve swimming. Especially recently. After removing his socks, he slid down the side of the rock before jumping into the spring from a safer height. Mermista surprisingly still had her legs when she came to the surface next to him, grinning and pushing her wet hair back.

“This is where my mom used to take me so I could practice staying out of my mermaid form when submerged under water. In case I got kidnapped, they couldn't just throw me in a bathtub or something and disable me.”

“It’s beautiful,” Sea Hawk said, glancing around for a moment before settling his eyes on the most beautiful sight for miles. Mermista is a goddess gracing him with her presence. He isn’t sure if it’s her magic or just the reflection of the moons above them on her wet skin that’s making her glow like that, but he doesn’t have time to think about it before she has her lips on his again. 

Being able to choose legs even under the water is super convenient for Mermista, because it gives her the opportunity to wrap them around Sea Hawk as they make out in the water.

[WARNING / EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BELOW THIS LINE]

To say that Sea Hawk was overwhelmed was an understatement. There was no way that, in this position, with as little clothes as they were wearing, that Mermista couldn’t feel him growing hard underneath her. But she didn’t say anything, instead she took his hands from their position on her waist and moved them up to her chest. 

Sea Hawk broke their kiss, panting as he pressed his forehead to hers. “Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have put your hands there if I wasn’t,” Mermista responded, just as breathless as he was. “Unless you don’t want to,” she added, suddenly nervous that maybe she was making a mistake.

“Fuck yeah, I want to,” Sea Hawk said, caressing them with her permission. “They’re absolutely amazing,” he said, looking down as he squeezed them, his expression one of astonishment. “Neptune, you’re so fucking gorgeous…” Mermista giggled, and he looked up at her with that boyish grin. “What?”

“You don’t have to wait for me to tell you what to do, Sea Hawk. I know you’ve done it before. You don’t have to… be weird about it with me. I want you to, if you want to.”

Mermista wasn’t the kind of person to beat around the bush—if anything, she’d pretend the bush wasn’t there—but Sea Hawk wasn’t expecting an open invitation like that. For years this is all Sea Hawk had wanted, to be with his Princess like this. He’d spent nights alone thinking about it, dreaming about it. He wouldn’t openly admit when he spent time alone in the shower that’s what was on his mind, but it happened. 

He’d always kind of thought of her as something out of reach, a fantasy that was nice to think about but needed to be tucked away because it would never come true. Mermista was untouchable, too precious for his hands to hold. One wrong step, and he’d be out of her life as quickly as he entered it.

But here she was, and her eyes were so wide, and she looked so nervous as she continued: “I… also want to… here, I thought we’d have more privacy than we would at the castle… to try things…”

Sea Hawk swallowed the lump in his throat, realizing he hadn’t moved his hands at all. 

“I want to, too,” he said softly, moving one hand back to her waist and the other up her chest to her shoulder, fingers caressing her neck. “I’m just scared to push you to do anything you don’t want to, Mermista.” 

“I know, and that’s why I’m telling you that you can. Come here,” she said, leading him over to the edge of the spring where there was a mostly flat sandy shelf under the water. She pushed him so that he was sitting on it, and Sea Hawk was dumbstruck, so overwhelmed and overstimulated that he couldn’t even speak, just watched her as she climbed into his lap. “I promise I’ll tell you if it’s too much. You gotta promise me the same, though.” 

“I promise,” Sea Hawk said, kissing her softly on the lips before moving to her jaw and then her neck. The little gasps and noises she made when he pressed his open mouth to her neck were absolutely delicious. He moved his hand from her breast up to her shoulder as he moved his mouth down, kissing the soft flesh and nibbling on her collarbone. He tugged at the shoulder strap, glancing up at her for permission, and she reached behind her and unhooked it from behind, shrugging the garment off before tossing it on the shore. 

A whine escaped Sea Hawk’s chest at the sight of her breasts on display right in front of him. “You are so gorgeous,” he repeated, looking into her eyes as he cupped one in each hand, not breaking contact when he moved to take a nipple in his mouth. 

Mermista gasped at the contact, gripping his shoulder when he put his mouth on her, swirling his tongue around her nipple until it stuck out and releasing it with a wet little pop. He kept his eyes on her face when he went to move to the other, testing the water by sucking a little harder than before. If his touch was hot on her skin, his mouth was electrifying. 

This time, when she moaned, she ground down onto his lap, her warm core rubbing right against his throbbing, untouched member. It was Sea Hawk’s turn to groan, pressing his forehead against her chest as he involuntarily bucked his hips in response. 

Mermista pushed him back, the water was shallow enough that he could lean on his elbows, and ran her hands down his chest. He was staring at her with half-lidded eyes, panting as she explored his body. She decided she liked the sound he made when she ran her thumb over his nipple and did it again before pinching the little nub. He threw his head back and groaned. Satisfied with her distraction, Mermista dipped a hand lower, making sure to admire his abs before she slipped it under his waistband. 

Sea Hawk says her name like a prayer as she wraps her hand around his member, stroking it a few times before deciding the swimming trunks needed to go, or at least be pulled down a bit. Her hand leaves him for just long enough to pull them down a few inches, causing Sea Hawk to whine as the fabric glides over his cock. 

“S-show me how you like it,” Mermista breathed, her voice a little higher pitched than before, because while she’s read about it in books, she’s never done this before and she wants to do it right. Sea Hawk places a shaky hand over hers and coaches her, telling her she’s doing amazing, that it feels so good, and it’s not long before he’s falling apart in her hand. 

It’s not that he couldn’t last if he wanted to, but it all sort of feels like a dream, a wonderful hallucination. But it’s not, and he arches his back and throws his head back as she unravels him under the water, a completely new feeling to him, but one he’d love to experience again and again as long as she’s the one doing it to him.

Mermista sits back, satisfied, moving the water that he finished in away from them with just a flick of her wrist. At some point Sea Hawk’s hand fell to the side as she took over, but now he was adjusting his pants, tucking his dick away, while he leaned forward and kissed her with intent, moving his hands to her thighs, rubbing his thumbs on the soft skin inside of them, stopping at the little bows holding her bikini bottom on her hips.

“May I?” he whispered, and her approval came immediately. He rarely saw her with this type of bottom, and he now realized she definitely planned this night out well as he tugged at the strings, letting them fall off her hips and tossing them to the same place she threw her top. 

He wastes no time placing his hand between her legs, using her fingers to separate her lips. Even under the water, he can tell how wet she is—her arousal is slicker, hotter—and he moans her name again. “ _Princess_ , you’re so wet,” he gasps, exploring her with his fingers until he finds his target. 

If she wasn’t so overwhelmed, she might have told him that of course she was, that they were in a spring, duh, but she can’t do anything but grasp his shoulders and cling to him when he rubs circles around her clit, and she figured he would be good at this, because Sea Hawk was good at everything he did, but she didn’t expect him to feel _that_ good as she cries out, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She feels the vibration of his laughter against her as he uses his free arm to steady her against him, but she doesn’t care, doesn’t have time to feel embarrassed because he’s moved on, sliding his finger down to her entrance, teasing her. She realizes he’s waiting for permission, _again_ , like her being completely naked in his lap wasn’t enough for him, and she whines. “ _Please._ ” 

Sea Hawk presses a kiss to the side of her neck as he slips a finger inside of her, and she’s so tight and warm pressed against his palm, making these needy noises in his ear, and he’s already hard again, but he desperately _needs_ to know what she sounds like when she falls apart. So he strokes her walls until she’s whimpering as she grinds down on his hand before adding a second finger. 

Mermista gasps and tightens her grip, digging her nails into his back, and Sea Hawk responds with his own groan, picking up the pace and using his thumb to stroke her clit in the same rhythm. She’s done this to herself before, alone in bed at night, but her fingers weren’t even _close_ to his. Paired with the intensity of her bare skin pressed against his chest, his feverish breaths warm on her neck, and the soft little moans he’s letting out because he enjoys it _just as much_ are doing crazy things to her stomach. 

“ _Haa_ —Sea Hawk—” she whines, tangling her fingers in the hair at the back of his head now. 

“I know, I know, I got you, Princess,” he coos, feeling her thighs start to tremble as he continues his ministrations, rocking his fingers deeper inside of her and wondering how her velvet walls would feel on his dick one day. Not tonight, but god, if she ever let him… 

Mermista feels the pressure building in her lower belly, growing hotter and brighter as he pleasures her, and she doesn’t want it to ever stop, doesn’t want this feeling to go away, but she needs more and she tries to grind against him but her legs are like jelly.

Then he shifts his position ever so slightly, and Mermista swears she finds out where the stars disappeared to as she came. He’s whispering in her ear, kissing her neck and stroking her through her orgasm, guiding her back down to earth as he does until she’s relaxed in his lap, her forehead pressed to his shoulder, panting. 

“That was—” she pants, breaking off, not even knowing what words could describe that incredible feeling as he removes his fingers. She shivers as he runs them up her slit again, but he wipes them on his shorts before stroking her hair softly, just holding her while she figures it out.

“I know,” Sea Hawk agreed after a few moments of silence. “Trust me, dearest, I know. 


End file.
